


You Need Sleep

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You refuse to go to bed until you figure something out for a mission. Wanda gets that it’s important but it’s also been almost 48 hours since you slept and she’s getting seriously concerned about you.





	You Need Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: printsessa = princess

You let out a sigh for what felt like the thousandth time. You were looking over something for a mission and there was this one detail that you couldn’t figure out and it was starting to drive you crazy. You needed to figure this out even if that meant not sleeping, so far you haven’t slept in almost 48 hours.

You set down the file and put your head in your hands. You then felt hands on your shoulders, you knew it was your Wanda. You let out a moan when she started to massage your shoulders.

“Come on, my love.” Wanda said softly. “You need to get some sleep.”

“I can’t, Wanda. I need to figure this out.” You went to go grab the file again but Wanda removed one of her hands from your shoulders and used her powers to move the file out of your reach. You groaned, you tilt your head back to look at her. “Please give it back, babe.”

Wanda smirked, she shook her head. “Not until you come to bed with me. You need to sleep, printsessa.”

“There’s no way I’m getting out of this am I?” You pout. 

“Nope.” She leaned forward to kiss your forehead.

You sighed, but you couldn’t help but smile a little. “Alright, you win.”

Wanda held out her hand for you to take, once you took her hand she pulled you to your shared room. As soon as the door closed she dragged you over to the bed.

Wanda wrapped her arms around you, pulling you close. “Goodnight, baby. I love you.”

“I love you too, Wanda.” You smiled and kissed her.

Wanda smiled when she noticed that you had finally fallen asleep. She kissed your forehead before she fell asleep as well.


End file.
